


The wheel of a year

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Gallavich, Happy Ending, M/M, Paganism, Prison, Sabbats, Sweet, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: A pagan look at domestic Gallavich lifeThe first two chapters were posted individually but I thought it made more sense like this





	1. Samhain or Burying The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Samhain is a time to lay things to rest. A time to deal with ghosts from the past, to clear away what was to make way for what can be.

Mickey and Ian were finding their way in Beckman, Ian working in the infirmary and Mickey the laundry. During the day they were cell mates, mates being the operative word. Although a lot of their fellow inmates were aware of Ian’s previous alter ego as Gay Jesus, especially once his hair began to grow out, Mickey wasn’t “out” in prison. At night Ian crept into Mickey’s bunk and they spent the night making out, fucking, spooning.  
Ian was trying to keep a low profile but he was welcomed into the fold of the Rainbow, the small group up of openly gay felons. Mickey didn’t mind. It gave Ian extra protection in those times when Mickey couldn’t be with him.

Autumn was in full swing in Chicago. The leaves were changing colour and a chill was in the air. Rumours were going round the prison that there was a new inmate, a real hard nut, in for multiple murders. Mickey heard the name, and swore under his breath. Ian looked at him sharply.  
“What?”  
“Tommy Stevenson is one of Terry’s crew.” Mickey whispered. Ian stared at him horrified.  
For a couple of weeks, they were extra careful to try and avoid Tommy. Mickey didn't even know if his dad knew he was here. Of course he knew, he chided himself. Terry had ‘friends” in every correctional facility in Chicago. And some beyond.  
The first Mickey knew for certain that Tommy was after him was when he was tripped up going into the showers. As he was scrabbling up he heard a soft voice.  
“Good to see you again Mickey.”  
By the time he was standing up again, the owner of the voice had gone.  
That started a daily barrage of kicks, shoves, trips and thinly veiled threats.  
“Your father asked me to look you up, Mikhailo”  
“Gonna make sure you remember where you come from, you and your queer cellmate”  
“I’m looking forward to having a chat, faggot”  
Mickey didn’t mention these incidents to Ian, he didn’t want to worry him, but he made sure Ian spent his spare time with the Beckman gay cons. Unfortunately for Mickey, Ian wasn’t an idiot and Mickey’s grumpiness combined with his over solicitous behaviour led to Ian pushing his boyfriend up against the cell wall once the doors were locked one evening.  
“Fucking Hell Mickey. Do you think I’m stupid?”  
Mickey looked belligerent.  
“Just leave it Ian.”  
Not a nickname, Ian noted. Mickey must be really worried.  
“Not gonna happen, Mick. It’s Tommy Stevenson, isn’t it?”  
Mickey thought about shoving Ian away but the red head was pinning him to the wall. And they had talked about not keeping secrets from each other. And to be totally honest, it was kind of hot. Eventually he caved.  
“I’m trying to protect you!” he shouted.  
Ian released him.  
“I know that, you fuck. So do you feel better for saying it?”  
Mickey started to deny it and then he swore.  
“Motherfucker! Fine! Yes! Yes I do. OK you fucking fuck?!”  
Ian kissed him hard. 

A couple of days later, Mickey was out in the yard bench pressing, when he was encircled by three men.  
“Hello Mickey.” sneered the leader.  
Mickey replaced the weights and sat up. Despite his fear causing his stomach to flip wildly, he made the effort to stay cool and calm.  
“Tommy.” Mickeys voice was cold.  
“Terry asked me to stop by.”  
Mickey sighed standing up. He’d had just about enough of living in perpetual fear of Terry Milkovich. And definitely had enough of being afraid for Ian. He faced the men, grinned at them and said loudly.  
“Right, and you’re here to give me a smackdown because I’m gay right, Tommy? That the message from Terry?”  
Tommy looked around, confused. Who was this pussy faggot talking to? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was in charge. Not this fuckass.  
Mickey continued.  
“So. To be clear. I’m fucking gay. I have a boyfriend. Gay Jesus, he's known as. That’s why you’re here right?”  
That did it, it seemed. All around them men started standing up.  
The three thugs suddenly found themselves out muscled, out classed and out numbered.  
Tommy raised his hands in submission, and backed away.  
“Just fuck off.” said Mickey, "And tell Terry to fuck off in all"  
Tommy looked like he was about to say something. But he looked around and realised no fag was worth adding to his sentence, especially not a fucking Milkovich. His little gang was already backing away. Tommy turned on his heel and stalked off. Just then one of the prison guards, Peterson, came out of the shadows.  
“Oi! Milkovich! A word!”  
Mickey huffed and walked over clenching and unclenching his fists.  
“Yes sir?”  
Manners didn’t come easy to Mickey but he knew he had to hold his tongue if he ever wanted to be free.  
Peterson had known Mickey’s dad and several of his brothers, so he wasn’t inclined to be sympathetic to this Milkovich.  
“Mikovich, I notice you’re training out in Rainbow Corner. You there on daddy dearest’s orders? Some kind of scam going with Mr Stevenson?”  
“No sir. Safety in numbers, sir”  
Peterson looked Mickey right in the eyes.  
“Wait, you’re gay, Milkovich?”  
“Yup. That’s why Tommy wanted a ‘word’”  
“Wow. That must have just killed Terry. One of his own, a queer.”  
“He wasn’t exactly thrilled.”  
The guard grinned at him.  
“Well now Milkovich, that just might be the best news I’ve had all day.”  
“Yes sir?”  
Peterson nodded, smirking. “Oh yeah. I can’t wait to tell my husband.”  
He rolled up his sleeve. On his arm was fine scarring spelling out “FAGGOT” in white letters.  
“A gift from your dad.”  
Mickey nodded.  
“Got my own reminders, sir”  
“I bet you do. For your info, Mr Stevenson isn’t staying.”  
“He isn’t?”  
Peterson smiled.  
“No. He leaves tonight. Out of state apparently.”  
“Well now looks like we’ve both had good news today.”  
Peterson looked at the young man. He’d known Milkoviches before, but this one. This one might just make it.  
“All right Milkovich. Off you go then.”  
Mickey walked away, feeling lighter than he had in years.

Ian approached the fix it guy, Javier in the rec room.  
“Hey there Red” drawled the muscled tattooed man. “Whaddya need?”  
Ian quietly handed him a piece of paper. Javier opened it, read it and looked at Ian amused.  
“OK, some of this is easy, no problem. But the last couple of items, they’re gonna be more tricky. Special order, even.”  
“What’s it gonna cost me?”  
Javier looked him over.  
“You work in the infirmary right?”  
Ian’s heart dropped.  
“Yeah...”  
“You working Saturday night?”  
“Nope.”  
“Cool. Can you cover for Deshon on Saturday then? 7 til 11.”  
Ian was gobsmacked.  
“Um yeah, OK.”  
“Cool. Then I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks. Um why do you want me to cover Deshon on Saturday? He’s not gonna get hurt is he?”  
Ian liked Deshon Darwen, a sweet young man who was in for solicitation.  
Javier looked at him, trying to get the measure of the man.... This was Gay Jesus after all.  
“They're showing Halloween in the rec room. And...”  
“And?”  
Javier smiled then.  
“And it’s date night!”  
Ian stuck out his hand  
“You got yourself a deal.”  


Saturday night saw Mickey alone in their cell. Ian had an extra shift at the infirmary, meaning Mickey had an evening to himself. He sat on his bunk and pulled out the paper bag he had hidden under the bed. In the bag was the leather thing and bits of copper wire he had traded two weeks of jello for. He got his pad and pencil and began to draw what he was hoping to do. Mickey finished the sketch and then looked at the leather. He measured it out roughly and then he started to knot the thong into a bracelet topped with an infinity knot. A couple of hours later, after much swearing, Mickey’s fingers were sore but it was finished. He looked at what he’d made and he grinned to himself at the thoughts running through his head just then. He tucked the bag back under the bunk, just in time. Ian walked in a few moments later and Mickey looked up.  
“You look tired.”  
“I am. But it’s OK”  
“Sure?” Mickey always worried about Ian. Ian smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. And bent to kiss the top of his head.

The end of October arrived and Ian was having a therapy session with the prison psychiatrist, Dr Marsh.  
“How are you feeling, Ian?”  
Ian was smiling, his face open.  
“OK. The new meds lows are passing and I’m starting to feel like myself again.”  
“Good, and the uh physical side effects?”  
Ian blushed.  
“Also sorted.”  
Dr Marsh didn’t push the point. The discussions were confidential but he didn’t really want to know anything that might jeopardise the young man’s time inside.  
“So, last time we were talking about your mom.”  
“Monica.”  
“Yes. Monica.”  
“I’ve been thinking about her a lot. I mean, I’m here because of her. This illness is because of her isn’t it?”  
“There are two schools of thought in that.”  
“What?”  
“Monica having bipolar may have increased your chances of developing the illness, but there could be multiple other causes that have affected you too. It’s just not cut and dried like that”  
“Huh.” Ian looked unbelieving.  
“Is it easier to think it is all Monica’s fault?”  
“I guess. I mean I’ve been angry about it for so long.”  
“Why?”  
"Before the diagnosis, everything was going well - Then just as suddenly I was wanted by the army, I had destroyed my relationship, I spent my days either in bed or trying to find someone to fuck. I attacked my friends boyfriend with a knife. I blew up a van for chrissakes."  
“OK, but you are also passionate, empathetic, quick witted. From what you’ve told me that relationship wasn't messed up irrevocably. You helped a lot of kids who were hurt and confused. Bipolar has more than just negative effects, you know.”  
“You seem to know a lot.”  
Dr Marsh looked thoughtful. Ian Gallagher was a conundrum. A good kid, arson aside. Huge family, but all with their own issues that was for sure and Ian seems to have been somewhat abandoned. Middle child he'd noted. Surprisingly supportive partner. Dr Marsh hadn't met Milkovich but he, like everyone in Beckman knew the name. It had taken him a few weeks to really understand the boys relationship. He’d been seeing Gallagher twice a week now and felt he was making excellent progress. He decided to share.  
“I do. My son is bipolar. He’s now quite a well known artist.”  
Ian was quiet then. The only person he knew with bipolar was his mom. To hear about someone else felt kinda cool.  
“Has he ever been imprisoned?” Ian's tone was petulant.  
“No. But he’s been hospitalised twice. Now though, his girlfriend helps him monitor his mood and his meds.”  
“And he lives a normal life?”  
Dr Marsh smiled.  
“He still has his ups and downs but they’re manageable.”  
Ian nodded, enthusiastically.  
“That’s what I want, a normal life.”  
“And your partner?”  
“It’s what he wants too.”  
“The only thing stopping you, is you, Ian.”  
Ian’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears.  
“I’ve never met anyone else who knew someone with bipolar other than Monica.”  
“My son is part of a local bipolar group. They support each other and the partners and families are there for each other too.”  
“That’s cool. Do you think there’ll be such a group south side?”  
“I’m certain of it. But I can check if you like?”  
“That’d be great. Thanks.”  
Ian looked happier than Dr March had seen him before. He was glad he’d told Ian about Paul.  
"You know, Ian, some amazing people were thought to have bipolar."  
"Yeah?"  
"Vincent Van Gogh, Russell Brand, Kurt Cobain, Carrie Fisher,Jesse Jackson Jnr..."  
"Cobain killed himself"  
"Yes" Dr Marsh looked sad. "Untreated it can be a devastating condition, as you well know"  
"Yeah."  
"But with support and the right medication....."  
"I can be normal?"  
"Maybe even extraordinary."  
Ian smiled. "I think I'd just like to be normal first"  
"OK."

That evening Mickey and Ian lay in Mickey’s bunk  
“So do you think Terry’s gonna stop sending people after you?”  
“Don’t know. I think he’ll find it more difficult now. But d’you know what?”  
“What?”  
“I’m not gonna let him run my life any more.”  
Ian pulled Mickey close and kissed him.  
“Oh! And it turns out Peterson is gay.”  
“Oh I knew that!”  
“You did?”  
“I have excellent gaydar”  
Mickey laughed. “Do you.”  
Ian laughed too “Yup.”  
Mickey snuggled into Ian.  
“How was the doc?”  
“Really good. His son is bipolar!”  
Mickey smiled at Ian's enthusiasm.  
“Um OK.”  
“I’ve never known of anyone bipolar other than Monica. But the doc’s son lives a normal life! Takes his meds and has a girlfriend and everything!”  
Mickey smiled indulgently at his boyfriend.  
“Sounds good.”  
“Yeah. Made me feel like I can actually hope”  
“I’m definitely glad about that.”  
Ian pulled Mickey’s face to look at him  
“I've been so scared we might never get a chance. Because Monica never managed to stay stable. But I think that might be more to do with her drug use than the illness.”  
Mickey stroked Ian’s hair.  
“So what now?”  
“Now? I want us to have a life together. Once we’re out of here. Is that what you want too?”  
Mickey’s eyes were soft.  
“Yeah. That’s what I want.”  
“Dr March’s son goes to a support group with his girlfriend. Would you do something like that with me?” Ian’s voice was shy, nervous.  
Mickey held Ian’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes.  
“Are you kidding? Of course I fucking would.“  
Ian was more content than he had been in weeks. His foot kicked the bag he’d hidden at the bottom of the bed.  
“Oh I almost forgot!” He sat up and reached for it, handing it over to Mickey.  
“Happy Halloween Mick! Trick or treat!”  
Mickey turned the bag upside down. Piles of sweet treats poured out all over the bunk. Strawberry licorice, a bag of flying saucers, some sherbet dib dabs, black jacks, candy corn, Reese’s Pieces and of course 3 Snickers bars. He gazed at the haul in wonder.  
“Where d’you get all this?”  
Ian shrugged. “I made a deal.”  
Mickey tore open the shoelaces and shoved one in his mouth. Then he looked guiltily at Ian and proffered the packet. Ian shook his head.  
“Nope. They’re all for you.”  
Mickey shook his head.  
“You are batshit crazy, firecrotch.”  
“But you love me.”  
Mickey pulled Ian down for a long leisurely kiss  
“Yeah, I really fucking do.” He murmured.


	2. Yule or The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is a time for reflection. A time for gratitude and a time to close the door on what was.

Lip came to visit Ian the week before Christmas.  
“How are you doing?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Lip.”  
“Still working in the infirmary?”  
“Yeah. Getting loads of stitching experience!”  
Lip laughed. “Yeah. And.... and Mickey?”  
Lip watched Ian’s face go soft and mushy,. He didn’t even need to answer. Lip could see how it was.  
“Mickey’s good too thanks.”  
Lip nodded, “Cool.”  
And it really was cool. Lip had finally come to terms with Mickey's relationship with his little brother. And looking at Ian's face said everything he needed to know.  
“How's Tammi? And the baby?”  
Lip smiled. “Well the vomiting has stopped, finally. I thought it was only supposed to last the first trimester. But she’s due in a couple of months! And the doc says everything is progressing as it should. But Tammi’s not exactly ‘blooming’.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. I don’t think a day’s gone by when she hasn’t called me either a fucking baby maker or a bastard sperm fucker who just wants to torture her.”  
“Nice.” Ian tried not to smirk. It was about time someone called Lip on his cocky attitude.  
“Yeah. I’m hoping it will get better now we’re out of the house.”  
“You've left the house?”  
“Yeah. Had to. Debbie and Tammi were about to come to blows.”  
Ian laughed. “For real?”  
“Oh yeah! You know how Fiona left that cheque for Debbie? Well because of that, she thinks she’s in charge of the household. Tammi was not OK with that. She thought it should be me, and therefore her. And, you know, Tammi was having a lot of time off work with the sickness, and Debbie works shifts, so the two were often stuck together in the house, just them. Eventually, it just got too hard! And then, when I got home, I'd have to referee.”  
Lip took a deep breath.  
“So we’ve got an apartment over near Englewood.”  
“Wow!”  
“Yeah. It’s gonna be a bit tight for a while, especially after the baby’s born. But Tammi’s dad has helped us out with the deposit and I get the impression they might help us a bit more for the baby.”  
“Cool.”  
“Yeah.” Lip looked slightly uncomfortable. “Except we’re going to have to get the kid baptised.”  
“That’s OK isn’t it?”  
“As long as Frank doesn't find out, sure. Really don’t want him turning up!”  
“Oh yeah. Frank still around then?”  
“He comes and goes. I think even he’s a bit scared of Debbie!”  
The two men laughed at this.  
Lip went on to describe the small 2 bedroom apartment, showing Ian the pictures on his phone. It needed work, but Ian could see it could be made into a home.  
Ian then asked after the rest of the family.  
“Carl’s back from school for Christmas. Lucky for him he had some money to pay his way or Debbie wouldn’t have allowed him to stay.”  
“Wow that’s pretty heavy going, even for Debs.”  
“Yeah. Liam has a couple of years respite, maybe, but only because he ran away that time.”  
Lip shook his head.  
“Anyway we're not gonna go over to the house. Don't want Tammi getting stressed." Lip corrected himself "More stressed. Gonna decorate the nursery instead. Give us a reason to stay out of the rest of the Gallaghers’ way."  
“Sounds like a good idea!”  
Lip looked at his little brother and decided to get down to business.  
“How’re you getting on with the new meds?”  
Ian shrugged.  
“I flattened out at the end of October. Been stable ever since.”  
“That's good news.“  
“Yeah. Mick’s been amazing. Used all his wages to buy me vitamins and energy drinks until I stabilised.”  
“Yeah? I still can’t get my head round a caring sharing Mickey Milkovich. And I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”  
“He loves me.”  
Ian’s words were so simple but so certain. Lip was envious of his confidence. Despite the pregnancy, the apartment and everything, Lip couldn’t say for sure that Tammi loved him. Or if he loved her. Not like Mickey and Ian. Out loud he said.  
“Yeah. I think it’s pretty clear that he does.”  
Ian’s answering smile lit up the whole room.

Ian was taken back to his cell where Mickey was lying in his bunk, reading. He put the book down as soon as Ian came in.  
“How was the Oh So Smug Brother?”  
“Getting his ass kicked by his woman!”  
Mickey laughed at that.  
“Can’t say I’m not pleased about that. Everything all right at home?”  
Mickey knew Ian worried about his brothers and sister.  
“Carl’s back in school and Debbie is in charge of the house. Apparently absolute power corrupts absolutely!”  
“What? Little red? She always had the temperament for it” laughed Mickey. “Did I tell you about when she gave me a bucket load of crap about you?”  
“She did?”  
“Yeah. Totally called me out on being a chickenshit.”  
“Huh. Did it work?”  
Mickey patted the bunk beside him, grinning. “Seems to have, yeah.”  
Ian scooted in beside Mickey.  
“Lip and Tammi have got an apartment.”  
“He’s run away from home eh?”  
“From Debbie!”  
They both laughed.  
“Y’know when we get out, we’ll probably need to live at the house until we save up enough.”  
Mickey swallowed down the little icy cold sliver of fear he always got when Ian talked about after prison.  
“Yeah, well the main thing is for you to try and find a job with insurance. For your meds. You can handle Debbie for a few years.”  
“‘Spose. I reckon it’s gonna be hard to find anyone wanting to employ the loony ex felon though."  
Mickey stroked the red hair away from Ian’s face. He couldn’t contradict his boyfriend. An arsonist with mental health issues is no one’s employee of the month.  
“I’ve been thinking...”  
“Yeah?”  
“About trying to get my GED. I was gonna wait til you got out but maybe we should do it together?”  
Ian sat up in amazement. This was something he’d never expected, occasionally hoped for but.....  
“That sounds great Mickey.” He said.  
Then he rolled over on to Mickey pinning him down.  
“Do you know how sexy you are when you get all domestic and planny?  
“Is that right?” Mickey couldn’t keep the smirk out of his voice.  
“Oh yeah” murmured Ian before nuzzling into Mickey’s neck.  
The lights went out. Ian stroked Mickey’s face  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself.”  
“Guess what tonight is?”  
“The night you fuck me three times?”  
Ian laughed. “Possibly. Tonight is the longest night of the year.”  
Mickey pulled him close. “Is it, now?”  
“Mickey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I notice, you know.”  
“Notice what?”  
“You flinch whenever I talk about life after we get out.“  
Mickey swallowed. “Oh, that.”  
“Yeah. That.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I understand. But Mickey you have to know, you’re it for me.”  
Ian fumbled in the dark and found Mickey’s face. He felt the tear running down the man’s face and wiped it away with his thumb  
“Neither of us can predict what will happen when you get out.” Mickey hated the needy tone his voice had taken on as he choked down the tears.  
“You’re right.” said Ian suddenly calm. “We just have to believe.”  
Ian sat up hugging his knees.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever said thank you to you, Mickey.”  
Mickey sat up too.  
“You don’t have to Gallagher. I....” But Ian cut him off  
“Not just for this. I mean. Yes for this but for all the rest. Every time you’ve looked after me, taken care of me. Thank you. “  
Mickey shrugged in embarrassment.  
“But now you have to decide if you believe. I believe in us, Mickey. And I think it’s worth fighting for.”  
Mickey sniffled. Ian leant towards Mickey until their noses were touching.  
Mickey nuzzled his boyfriend and ran his tongue over Ian’s lips. Ian grinned and kissed him seriously.

Later, much later, the two were curled up together.  
“Ian.” Mickey was whispering.  
Ian kissed the back of Mickey’s neck.  
“You OK Mickey?”  
“Yeah, I just..... just been thinking!”  
“You know that’s never good.”  
“Yeah all right fuck face.”  
Ian kissed Mickey’s neck again.  
“What were you thinking about?”  
Mickey huffed himself over to face Ian. He stroked Ian’s face in the dark.  
“I believe in us, Ian Gallagher. God help me, I fucking do.”

Dawn was sending a faint light through their cell window.  
“Ian?” Mickey’s voice was low.  
“Yes?” Replied a sleepy Ian.  
“A life together after prison huh?”  
“That’s what I want.”  
“Ok then.”  
There was silence and some rummaging around behind him. Then Mickey turned over to face Ian.  
“I’ve got something for you. He pulled the bag out from its hiding place and took out the leather bracelet to show Ian.  
“I’ve got nothing to offer you, Ian, not right now. One day I hope to be able to give you the world. But I made this as a promise to make a life with you, if you want to?”  
Mickey hadn’t taken his eyes from Ian throughout his speech. And Ian had been gazing at the bracelet and at Mickey in turn. Finally he spoke.  
“Yeah, Mickey, I do. I want to. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Mickey secured the bracelet on Ian’s wrist. And they kissed.


	3. Imbolc or The Return Of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imbolc is a time for spring cleaning, clearing the ground following the thaw. It is also a celebration of the sun.

The shank meant for Ian had got Mickey deep in his belly when he pushed his boyfriend out of the way. It wasn’t a life threatening cut but the blade had been filthy meaning Mickey had needed tetanus shots and a load of antibiotics on top of stitches and he was to be kept in the infirmary for several days. Ian felt terrible. Yet again Mickey taking the lumps for his own stupidity. He’d been so tired what with studying and working, he hadn't looked where he was going and he’d stumbled into Faez, a gang banger and dealer with a nasty temper. The next day Faez decided to retaliate, lunging at Ian with his home made blade. If Mickey hadn’t shoved him out of the way..... Mickey was taken to the infirmary followed by a hysterical Ian. Dr Marsh had even come out of his office to get Ian, rather than leave him sobbing outside the infirmary. Eventually Ian had calmed down enough to be allowed to see Mickey. He was pretty doped up but he was going to be OK.  


Ian went back to his cell alone for the first time. He lay in Mickey’s bunk holding his pillow tight against him, breathing in Mickey's scent.  


The next few days Ian was like a zombie. When he went in to work, Dr Carter took one look at him and sent him straight back to his cell, meaning he couldn't even see Mickey. He struggled to sleep at night even with Mickey’s pillow. Ian spent the days wondering around in a daze.  
On Day 3 Ian was scheduled to see Dr Marsh. He stumbled in unwashed and unshaven and sat in the chair. Dr Marsh stared atthe dark circles under his red rimmed eyes.  
“So, I would ask how you are, but I can see that for myself”  
“He got hurt. Because of me. Again. “  
“My understanding from the guards is that if Mr Milkovich hadn’t pushed you out of the way, you could have been killed.”  
Ian waved that away.  
“I can’t sleep”  
“No, I can see that. And you know that not sleeping interferes with your meds. Are you taking them at least?”  
Ian looked appalled.  
“Of course. I promised. I wouldn’t let him down aga...” he tapered off, tears rolling down his cheeks  
Dr Marsh looked at the young man fidgeting in front of him. He was playing with some kind of bracelet, twisting it and stroking it as he cried.  
“You know he’s going to be fine.”  
“They won’t let me go to work” Ian wailed. “I haven't even been able to see him!”  
Dr Marsh stared at the sobbing man. They were making such progress. It would be dreadful if this wrecked his chances so close to....  
“If I can arrange for you to see him, will that help?”  
Ian looked hopeful, rubbing the tears off his face with the back of his hand.  
“OK. Stay there.” Dr Marsh left his office and spoke to the guard outside. A few moments later he returned.  
“OK Ian. Officer Peterson will take you now.”  
Ian’s smile broke through his sadness.

Peterson gently took Ian’s arm and led him to the infirmary. This lad and the Milkovich boy were fast becoming his favourite inmates. Both desperate to just keep their heads down and do whatever it takes to get out and stay together. He’d heard that they were both studying now as well.  
On arrival, Peterson spoke briefly with Dr Carter and then took Ian over to a bed in the corner. Mickey was there, looking pale and tired, but sat up. His eyes were closed, dozing. Ian rushed immediately to his side and took his hand.  
“Mick” He whispered.  
Mickey opened his eyes looked Ian over.  
“You look like shit.”  
Ian laughed for the first time in three days.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
Mickey pushed himself up and looked Ian over properly.  
“You taking your meds?”  
“Yeah. It’s just....”  
Mickey nodded.  
“Look they’re letting me out in a couple of days OK. I’ll be back in our cell before you know it. You think you can hold on for me.”  
Ian nodded.  
“And Ian?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Take a fucking shower. You stink.”  


On the 4th day, Ian sat in the lower bunk after breakfast, staring at the wall. He looked down and caught sight of the promise bracelet Mickey had made for him. He ran his fingers over the infinity knot. Right. He smacked his hands on the bunk and stood up. Then he made up both of the bunks and began going around on his hands and knees scooping stuff from around and underneath the beds. He gathered it all together and then sat down in the middle to sort through it all.  


The “rubbish” pile was getting bigger, when Ian came across a scrabbly piece of paper with what looked like a Celtic cross design in black ink. Looked like a tattoo design, and it was good, Ian could see that. He put it in the keep pile. The next piece was a sketch of his bracelet, with the knots and the infinity knot clearly shown. Ian smiled and held the sheet to his chest. Definitely keep.  
A couple of photos were next, one of a beach, and another of the ocean. Ian smiled, mentally adding ‘Take Mickey back to the beach’ to his list of things to do. More designs followed, tattoos again, Ian supposed. A demon face, an intricate Celtic knot and then Ian stopped, staring at the page in front of him. It was a rough sketch of a dancer. The muscular man looked like he was flowing over the page. His hands were high above his bowed head. The body was toned, and he could see the pecs and abs across the shirtless body. Ian thought it looked like a Greek god. The sketch was in coloured pencil, blue and green for the outline of the dancer, with bright red hair. Ian gazed at it in wonder. Was this how Mickiey saw him? The sketch was placed reverently on the keep pile.

Ian suddenly knew what he had to do. He hot footed it to the commissary and searched the aisles until he found what he was looking for. Once back in his cell, Ian stuck the sketches on the wall, and cleared away the rubbish pile. Later he joined the shower queue, washed and shaved. He felt better after that. Then he got out his GED book, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. That evening he went to dinner and sat with Deshon and Javier. They were welcoming but didn’t push for him to be over social. He returned to his cell, curled up in the bottom bunk hugging the pillow and finally fell asleep.

On the 5th day Ian heard his cell door open. He opened his eyes and saw Mickey grinning at him in the doorway

“Miss me?”

And the sun rose again.


	4. The Spring Equinox or In Perfect Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Equinox is the celebration of new life, new beginnings and balance.
> 
> Ian and Mickey both have news to share.

Ian returned to their cell after his conversation with the parole board. Mickey wasn’t there, but there was a note.  
‘We’ve got mail. Results are out. Come to the library.’  
Ian walked briskly and purposefully along the metal corridors. He deliberately avoided catching anyone’s eye. The news he’d just got was far too important to throw away over looking at someone the wrong way. Ian entered the library and looked around. His height gave him an advantage in the long room and he soon spotted his boyfriend. Peering at the screen, his black hair flopping over his face. Ian grinned as he made his way over to the terminal.  
“Took your time.”  
“I had a parole board meeting.”  
Mickey spun round to look directly at Ian.  
“And?”  
“And I have a date.”  
Mickey froze. His eyes closed slowly calming himself before asking.  
“You do? Well, what is it?”  
“4th April”  
“Wow That’s soon.” Mickey forced a smile. “That’s great Ian.”  
Ian could see the panic rising in his boyfriends eyes and noticed him swallow it down. He kissed Mickey’s hand. Changing the subject Ian continued.  
“So we have the results?”  
The pair had taken their GED exam in February and had both been waiting for their results. Now that Ian’s release day was so close it seemed more important than ever.  
“Yeah. I’ve not opened the email yet. You wanna log on?”  
Mickey gestured to the terminal next to him and Ian nodded.  
Once they were both logged in, they clicked on their messages together and opened the attachments. Mickey turned to Ian, a huge ass grin on his face. Ian returned the look and they both leaned over to see the others results. Two passes. They might be convicted felons but now they were convicted felons with high school equivalent diplomas.  
“Hey Milkovich!”  
Officer Perez was stood in the entrance calling over. Mickey looked at Ian and wandered down to the door.  
“Yeah Officer?”  
“Board want to see you.”  
Mickey shrugged at Ian’s confused look and followed Perez. He was shown into a room with a long table at one end. Four men and one woman were sitting on one side and there was a plastic chair on the other. Mickey had been to parole meetings before. He knew the drill so he stood waiting.  
“Ah Mr Milkovich. Sit.”  
He sat.  
The chairman spoke.  
“We have just seen Mr Gallagher and he is due to be released soon.  
Mickey looked slightly confused but replied.  
“Yes sir”  
“The board have been looking into your sentence.”  
Mickey looked even more confused.  
“And Mr Gallagher’s psychiatrist has reported that you and Mr Gallagher are in a relationship.”  
Mickey thought no point hiding it, not now.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Dr Marsh also states that you have been highly instrumental in keeping Mr Gallagher stable and taking his meds.”  
Mickey smiled at that.  
“We have reviewed your file. Mr Milkovich, And we’ve made a decision. The result was unanimous.”  
“Sorry, sir?”  
Mickey stared at them all dumbfounded. The woman was smiling at him. Smiling. At him.  
The chair was talking again.  
“Unanimous. We all agreed, We have decided to grant you parole.”  
Mickey thought he must have heard wrong.  
“Fucking what?” Then he remembered where he was. “Sorry. I don’t think I heard you right, sir.”  
The chair smiled.  
“You did. You will get parole. Four weeks from Mr Gallagher’s exit. There will be all kinds of stipulations. Drug tests, lots of parole officer meetings etc but the crux of it is you will be released a month after Mr Gallagher.“  
Mickey just stared. He could feel the tears welling up. Don’t cry. For fuck’s sake don’t cry.  
“Thank you, sir.” He stammered. “Thank you sirs.” He turned to the smiling woman “Ma’am.”  
“That’s it. Off you go. We’ll talk again.”  
Mickey exited the room in a trance. Perez was still standing there.  
“You all right Milkovich?”  
“I think so. Uh....”  
Perez looked at the man, interested. Like a lot of the prison staff, he knew Mickey’s family and he couldn’t believe this young man was related to the others. He was smart for a start, that was for sure. And seemingly not a psycho. Amazing.  
Perez took him back to his cell. Ian was waiting there and when Mickey stood motionless in the doorway, Perez gave him a gentle shove. Ian jumped up to catch him before he fell.  
“Mickey? You OK? Mick?”  
“Yeah. Um Ian?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m um I’m coming with you.”  
“Coming where?”  
“Wherever you go. They’ve given me parole. Four weeks after you.” Mickeys voice sounded distant.  
“What??”  
“They’re letting me out, Gallagher.” Mickey stared at his boyfriend. “Ian, are you ok?”  
Ian had gone white and was staring at Mickey like he’d gone mad. And then his face broke into the biggest grin Mickey had ever seen.  
“We’re both getting out?”  
“Apparently.”  
“You don’t seem happy?”  
Mickey smiled a tight smile and shook his head.  
“I daren't, Gallagher. Not until it happens.”  
“You think they might take it away?”  
“Ian, getting out of here to be with you would be the best, the most perfect, the....” Mickeys voice tapered off as emotion bubbled up inside him. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey who didn’t even struggle as Ian placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

Ian had a meeting with Dr Marsh.  
“How’s it going Ian?”  
“Great! I can’t believe you did that for Mickey!”  
Dr Marsh smiled.  
“It makes sense. It’s a very unusual situation but for once, the board included a couple of psych majors and they could all see the benefit.”  
“Mickey’s always looked out for me.”  
“Long may that continue. And you will continue to see me as well.”  
“Here at the prison?” Ian was confused.  
“No at my private practice downtown.”  
Ian looked unbelieving.  
“I’ll never be able to afford that.”  
“Well now that’s my part in all this. The price for getting you both released if you will. I will continue to see you weekly pro bono.”  
Ian smiled.

The following week, both men had visitors, somewhat to Mickey’s surprise. He’d left a message for his brother, Iggy but he didn’t really think he’d show. Mickey entered the visiting room and saw Iggy sat there looking more uncomfortable than usual. Office Carlton was grinning at him in recognition, causing Iggy’s tell tale jittery leg. Mickey sat down opposite him.  
“Thanks for coming”  
“I’m your brother, man.”  
Iggy looked terrible. Fidgeting and his leg just could not keep still.  
“You all right bro?”  
Iggy nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Detoxing. Only been a couple of days”  
“Wow. You going straight?”  
Iggy nodded.  
“What did dad say.”  
Iggy looked at him in confusion. Then the fog cleared.  
“You don’t know?”  
“Know what?”  
Mickey nodded impatiently at his brother Honestly sometimes getting information out of Iggy was painful.  
“Right.” started Iggy. “OK. Remember Dad’s old partner, Tommy?”  
“Tommy Stevenson? Remember him? I met him recently. In here!”  
Iggy looked surprised  
“Fuck. But that makes sense. OK dad and Tommy fell out. Dad asked Tommy to kill someone - which thinkin’ bout it, was prolly you. The other month, Tommy sends a message saying he weren’t gonna do it. So dad set some guys on him or sommat. Next thing we know, the cops are at the house picking up dad for murder, attempted murder and well it went on. Tommy had told the feds everything.”  
Iggy took a deep breath  
“Dad’s in prison out of state. He’s never coming back.”  
Mickey stared at him for a moment before he came to his senses.  
“So who’s in the house?”  
“Er Colin sometimes, me and...”  
Iggy was blushing.  
“Iggy?”  
“My girl, Denise.”  
“Girlfriend huh?”  
Iggy looked belligerent.  
“Yeah. What of it?”  
Mickey shook his head, grinning  
“Nothing. And she’s the reason you’re going straight?”  
Iggy blushed harder.  
“Yeah. Once dad was gone, Denise kinda just moved in. Cleaned up. Made me get a proper job.”  
Iggy grins.  
“She cooks too.”  
Mickey couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Iggy had a job?  
“You got a job?”  
“Yeah! Don’t look so surprised fuck face. You remember Tommy from the Alibi?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I work for his crew. For a couple of months now. You’re lucky today was my day off!”  
Mickey was impressed.  
“That’s great Iggy, really.”  
Iggy smiled shyly.  
“So what d’you want to tell me?”  
Now it was Mickey’s turn to smile.  
“I’m getting out in a couple of months.”  
“For real?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s amazing little bro. You coming home?”  
“Dunno yet. I’ll go wherever Gallagher goes. Wanted to know if it was safe though.”  
“Yeah, it’s safe. Denise’s sister is gay. We see her and her fuckton of lovers all the time.”  
Iggy looked rueful  
“I always thought seeing or hearing two girls go at it would be hotter!”  
Iggy looked at Mickey.  
“You and Gallagher huh? Still? Even after all this time?”  
“Always.”  
Iggy burst out laughing.  
“You fuckin’ fag! That’s Harry Potter!”  
Mickey’s eyes narrowed.  
“I didn’t know. More importantly, how do YOU know?”  
Iggy lowered his head.  
“Denise is making me watch all the ‘classics’ we were supposed to have seen growing up.”  
“She sounds perfect for you.”  
Iggy grinned.  
“Listen there’s a room if you want/need it. And if you need a job, I can talk to Tommy.” he added generously.  
“Thanks, man.”  
Iggy looked at his watch  
“I gotta go, Mick. Denise is meeting me for a drink”  
Mickey nodded and grinned. It was safe that was all that counted. It was safe and Iggy and Mandy were free. A new start for everyone. He stood up and gave his brother a hug. Iggy was a bit taken aback but returned the hug warmly. Mickey made to exit the room, and he spotted Ian and Lip looking at a phone and smiling. Lip’s kid must have made an appearance. He winked at Ian as he walked past.

Lip sat waiting for Ian, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.  
Ian looked at him, finding his expression contagious.  
“You’re a dad then I take it.”  
“Yeah. Little boy. Charlie. Charlie Ian Gallagher”  
Ian’s eyes widened.  
“Well his first name is after Tami’s grandad, so I though his middle name should be for his convict uncle.” He grinned.  
“Keeping it southside!”  
Lip got his phone out and brought up photos of Ian’s brand new nephew. They happily scrolled through several dozen. Then Ian needed to change the subject before his time was up.  
“I’m getting out soon. Next month.”  
“What about Mickey?”  
Ian grinned. “4 weeks after me.”  
Lip smiled.  
“That’s great man. Where you gonna live?”  
“Dunno. I thought we might go home?”  
“Word to the wise, Gallagher house is not a happy place right now. Debbie’s used up most of Fiona’s money and is making the boys pay and pay. It’s grim. You won’t be allowed to stay if you don’t pay.”  
Ian looked thoughtful.  
“Huh. I’ll talk to Mickey. See what we can figure out.”  
“Yeah I would. I’ve not seen his dad around for a while so it might be ok...”  
Ian grinned “Show me my nephew again.“  
Lip happily complied.

Over dinner the two shared stories from their visitors. Ian laughed when he heard about Iggy and Denise, and took a sharp intake of breath when Mickey related the fate of Terry. Mickey smiled indulgently as Ian waxed lyrical about his new nephew. The happy chat took a more serious turn when Ian related his worries from hearing Lip talk about the Gallagher house under Debbie’s tyrannical rule.  
“Iggy says we can stay at the Milkovich house, now that dad’s gone....... “  
He smiled shyly at Ian. “If you want.”  
Ian’s eyes were soft.  
“Course I do.”


	5. Beltane or Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beltane is a celebration of growth, abundance, fertility and of course, sex.

Ian had been job hunting for several days now. Things would look positive until he mentioned prison at which point the jobs suddenly dematerialised. Downhearted, he wandered through the neighbourhood when he came across a cafe he’d not seen before. The hand painted sign read “Infinitea”. In the window was a ‘Help Wanted’ sign. Ian looked at the tie dye decor, stroked the infinity knot on his leather bracelet, squared his shoulders and strode in. A petite brunette was behind the counter. Her long hair was plaited on either side of her face and she was flipping through a sketchbook. She looked up at the tinkling of the bell and her face broke into a wide smile. Now this gorgeous red head was more like it!  
“Hi there!”  
Ian nodded and looked around. Second hand sofas covered in Indian throws and tasseled cushions were occupied by a collection of misfits. Older hippy types and young students sat side by side with steaming teapots and toasted goodies. Ian felt very comfortable already. He walked to the counter and smiled at the girl.  
“What can I get you?”  
“Um. A job? Please?”  
The girls smile widened. Having this guy here could certainly make life more interesting. He looked familiar... now where had she seen hi- Oh!  
“Would you like some tea and we can talk about it?”  
“Sure. That’d be great.”  
“Trust me to choose?”  
Ian smiled.  
“OK.”  
He went over to a small table with 2 velvet covered wing back chairs and sat down. A few minutes later the girl appeared with a small tray. Two teapots were steaming and 2 mismatched cups and saucers sat waiting.  
“I chose fennel and chamomile for you.”  
“Um thanks?”  
“Well, I figured if Gay Jesus needed a job, then he was probably a bit wound up.”  
He looked up at her sharply.  
“I watch a lot of YouTube and you’re quite distinctive”  
She sat down opposite him.  
“My name’s Karma. Yes it’s my real name. This is my folks place so you can see what kind of people they are.”  
“My names’s Ian. I have bipolar disorder hence the YouTube. I’m on parole and I’m gay.”  
“OK. So we’re truth sharing.”  
“Thought I might as well get it all out so you can turn me down, I can drink my tea and get out of your hair.“  
She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.  
“Drink your tea.” she said motioning with her head.  
Ian poured his tea. It smelled really good. He took a sip. It was hot and had a flowery taste with aniseed undertones. It was delicious. And as he drank he felt his shoulders start to relax for the first time since his release.  
“That’s amazing.”  
“It’s my gift. Choosing tea. People like you don’t they?”  
The quick change in tack took Ian aback but he rallied.  
“I guess. I mean I’ve always got on with people.”  
“People come here for the tea. They also come here to be with friends. Can you make friends?”  
Ian was suddenly reminded of the Fairy Tail and being ‘friendly’. This didn’t look like that kind of place but....  
“What’s up?” Karma looked at him curiously.  
He took a deep breath.  
“I used to dance at the Fairy Tail. D’you know it?”  
“I’ve heard of it”  
“They used to say something similar - about being friendly. Meant something different.”  
Karmas face was a confused picture and then she laughed, loudly.  
“Oh. Wow. You’ve had some life huh? No no no”  
Ian blushed.  
“Sorry.”  
“No no no. Wow, listen you seem nice. Why don’t you come in tomorrow and we’ll see how it goes?”  
“Really?”  
Ian’s smile lit up the room, making Karma glow with happiness.

A couple of weeks later, Ian and Karma were becoming fast friends and he was loving his work. He broached the subject of Mickey.  
“Karma is it OK if I have a few days off the week after next.“  
“Sure. The boyfriend finally coming home huh?”  
Ian gave her a huge smile.  
“Yeah. At the end of the month.”  
Karma smiled at his excitement.  
“So, the famous Mickey is back! You guys gonna need some stamina tea?”  
Ian laughed.  
“Not gonna be a problem, Karma!”  
And he was sure it wasn’t. Ian had been dreaming of Mickey most nights and his mornings were usually a need for a change of underwear and morning wood that was hard as ebony. His calendar had a huge red circle round Mickey’s release date. And he crossed off the days every night. Suddenly there was only one more day.

Ian ran all the way to the Milkovich house with a heavy backpack. He knocked urgently on the door.  
Eventually he heard Iggy. “All right all right. Fucking hell man. Who the fuck is knocking at the door?”  
He opened the door.  
“Gallagher.” He nodded at the redhead.  
“Mickey gets out tomorrow, Iggy.”  
“Yeah I fuckin’ know. I’ve got the day off to go get him.”  
“I wanted to get his room ready.”  
“Yeah?” Iggy stepped out of the way. “Did you have to start this early?”  
“Where’s Denise, Iggy?”  
“She’s at work. I don’t start til noon, you rat bastard”  
Ian smirked and strode into the house.  
“Sorry Iggy.” But he didn’t mean it.  
Iggy shook his head and went over to a bowl.  
“Here.” He dropped two sets of keys in Ian hands.  
“Thanks. Which bedroom?” He gesticulated around.  
“Oh!” Said Iggy. “Upstairs, first on the left. Same as, y’know, before.”  
Iggy suddenly looked worried. “That’s alright, right?”  
Ian raced upstairs into the room, calling “Yeah that’s fine. Thanks Iggy.”  
He looked around the familiar room. The bed was unmade but at least there was a duvet folded up there. Ian got his backpack and started pulling out the bedlinen. He made up the bed and bounced on it experimentally. The bed didn’t squeak too badly. Ian smiled to himself. He had plans for tomorrow and he didn’t want Iggy and Denise being kept awake too much!

Once he was happy with the bed, Ian let himself out and took a trip to the market. He bought beer, chips and of course, snickers bars. Denise had done the weekly shop and Ian had chipped in now that he and Mickey would be living there but he wanted Mickey to have his own stash.

Mickey was trying to spend as much time as possible in his cell. His new cellmate, David Warner, was in for some kind of financial corruption and luckily Mickey enjoyed chatting with him. The more time he spent in his cell, the less chance he had to get into trouble. And without Ian, Mickey would find trouble all too difficult to avoid. A couple of the guards were also looking out for him, perhaps surprisingly, touched by his devotion to his red haired boyfriend, and his determination to not let his blood kin rule his life.  
When David had been shown into Mickey’s cell, he had been reading a book on business management. The new inmate looked at the small man lying on the lower bunk, taking in the tattoos, the scars and the choice of reading material with an appraising eye. Mickey looked up from his book.  
“Milkovich. Meet your new roomie, Warner.” Barked the guard.  
Mickey nodded his head “S’up.”  
The other man smiled easily “Hello there.”  
The door slammed shut.  
Mickey got up and stood looking up at the tall dark man. He stuck out a hand.  
“Mickey”  
The man’s smile got wider.  
“David.”  
“You don’t sound like most of us in here.”  
That made David laugh.  
“I’m in for um certain irregularities in the way I run a business.”  
“Huh. Alleged attempted murder”  
David looked shocked.  
“It’s a long story”  
“We have time.”  
“Not as much as you think. I’m being released in 3 weeks.”  
“Better get started then.”  
Mickey found he liked the man. He was honestly dishonest. The two swapped stories and then personal histories. David had had a very nice life. He had a much younger wife and a spacious home on the Northside. The “irregularities” had involved conning multiple banks out of millions of dollars. When he was caught he was unrepentant. “No one got hurt. I was just exploiting the loop holes in our system.”  
The wife had sold her story to the highest bidder and taken off to LA once Warner had been sentenced.  
They talked a lot about finance and business. Once David realised how bright Mickey was, he took him under his wing somewhat and they spent Mickey’s last three weeks discussing business ideas and options. It was the most intense learning curve Mickey had ever had and he loved it.  
The day had finally come. Mickey was taken to where he gave up his regulation jumpsuit in return for a denim, T-shirt combo. He filled his pockets with his phone, a small amount of money and a bunch of keys that probably didn't one anything any more. Then finally the sirens sounded and the gates opened. Mickey walked outside, a free man.  
And there was Ian. Grinning like an idiot. Mickey’s heart gave a unmanly leap. Ian. Ian was here. Oh and his brother of course.  
Mickey strode over to Ian and embraced him. They kissed, hands moving from face down to waist and back again, verifying, reinforcing. Iggy gave a loud cough. The pair broke apart. Mickey grinned at him.  
“Hi bro.”  
“Yeah yeah. You gonna get in the car?”  
“Thanks for coming to get me, man.”  
“You’re kidding me right? Your boyfriend hasn’t stopped going on at me for the last 4 weeks!”  
Ian looked slightly abashed. Mickey stroked his face lovingly.  
In the end the two lovebirds got in the back together whilst Iggy drove. Every so often he’d look in the rear vie mirror and make a snarky comment.  
“For fuck’s sake, you two.”  
“Gallagher, put him down. You don’t know where he’s been!”  
“We’ll be home in twenty minutes. Please, I’m fuckin’ begging you, stop.”  
Finally they got back to the Milkovich house. Iggy got out the car, read his texts and said with obvious relief.  
“I’m off to meet Denise. Thank fuck. Don’t break anything!”  
Mickey was gazing at Ian but managed a “Thanks bro.”  
Ian led his boyfriend into the house. They both removed their footwear and Ian padded barefoot to the fridge and got two lite beers.  
“Welcome home, Mick.”  
They both took long drinks. Just staring at each other. Then Ian spoke.  
“I thought about taking you under the bleachers......”  
Mickey smiled at him lasciviously, his pink tongue poking out through those lips.  
“Did ya now?”  
Ian returned the smile, letting his eyes roam leisurely over Mickey’s body.  
“Yeah. I did. But then I thought about what I planned to do to you and I figured us getting arrested for indecent exposure wasn’t gonna be the best end to your first day out.”  
Mickey chuckled and drained the last of his beer. Then he pulled his boyfriend close and almost growled in his ear.  
“Miss me?”  
Ian’s knees nearly buckled under the hot breath on his neck. He gulped, pulled away from the brunette and managed to squeak out.  
“Upstairs. Now.”  
He took Mickey’s hand and pulled him up the stairs to the.... to their bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Ian started pulling his T-shirt over his head in the move that Mickey still found overwhelmingly sexy. Mickey gave a nod and tried to undo his belt buckle with shaking hands Then Ian pulled Mickey towards him roughly.  
“Let me, Mick”  
Mickey lifted his hands away as Ian made short work of his belt and zipper, pulling Mickey’s boxers down with his jeans. Mickey shuffled his feet to step out of them, kicking them roughly to one side. Ian lifted up his T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Then stood back to admire what was in front of him. His eyes roamed over the pale skinned man, his breath quickening at the sight of Mickey’s erection, glistening already and throbbing with attention. smiling when he came to the tattoo over the heart. He finally made it back up to Mickey’s face where the blue eyes were blazing into him and his eyebrow raised quizzically.  
“Like what you see Gallagher?”  
Ian smirked, shrugged with his head on one side.  
“Looking good Milkovich.”  
“You’re looking a bit over dressed Firecrotch”  
“Ian’s smile widened.  
“Give me a minute.“  
It didnt even take that long. 

When Iggy and Denise finally dared to come home, the house was silent. Iggy opened the door with trepidation but there was no sign of the lovers. Denise followed him in.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You don’t know them. You could walk in on them anywhere. They’re like fucking rabbits!”  
Denise giggled.  
“I’m sure we could give them a run for their money.” she whispered, running her hands over Iggy’s back and reaching around to tweak a nipple, and let her hands fall to his jeans, palming him.  
Iggy gasped, spun round and hoisted his girl over his shoulder. She squealed happily as he took her into their own room and flung her onto the bed.  
Ian was awoken by the squeaking of the bed next door. He smiled down at the dark haired man asleep in his arms, bent his head to breathe in the scent that both excited and comforted him, closing his eyes.  
“Ian?”  
“Yeah Mick?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Mick.”


	6. Summer Solstice or Look How Far We’ve Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litha the summer solstice is a time for celebrating personal growth and the boys have both grown up considerably

Every morning, Ian would take his meds before doing anything else. He hardly even noticed it now. He’d been out nearly three months and he saw Dr Marsh once a week still, but even the prison shrink could see that his idea was working out better than anyone could hope. The two men were bringing out the best in each other, both with such a desire to take care of and be there for the other, it meant that their behaviour was self monitored. Ian had told Dr Marsh about Terry and what had happened the past, and, in his notebook, the doctor had written ‘PTSD? For both?’

Ian introduced Mickey to Karma. The brunette could see immediately how much Karma cared for his boyfriend and this endeared her to him. She had prescribed a chilli and cherry rooibos which appealed to his sweet tooth and whilst he would never say so, he privately admitted it was delicious. 

During one of Mickey’s visits to Infinitea, the subject of tattoos came up and both men laughed while showing Karma their less than stellar tattoo decisions.  
“You should go see my cousin, Daisy. She owns the House of Pain.”  
“Yeah?” said Ian. He turned to Mickey.  
“You should, definitely go Mickey, show her your designs.”  
“I don’t know, man, they’re not great.”  
“You should, Mickey. If you’re as good as Ian says. And says and says some more”  
Karma was rolling her eyes, but smiling at him.  
Mickey gave in with both of them pointedly looking at them.

Daisy was a tall broad shouldered woman with short bleached blond hair, multiple piercings and an amazing tech sleeve tattoo. She took in the short brunette, his finger tattoos, his obvious discomfort at being buttoned up in a shirt and his piercing blue eyes and decided she liked him. Daisy held out her hand for his work, looking it over with a critical eye. She made a few considering noises and then looked up at Mickey, standing nervously chewing on a hangnail.  
“Not bad.” She said laconically. “What are you looking for.”  
“A job.” Replied Mickey equally shortly.  
And that had been that. Mickey was installed as “Front of House” and in down time Daisy taught him the basics. He’d never been so happy doing legitimate work. His parole officer, initially intimated by the Milkovich name, was delighted.

Mickey and Daisy got on well from the start and would often chat when the shop was free of customers.  
“So you’re gay?” Daisy was saying.  
“Yup. Why, don’t I look it?”  
“Nope” she laughed. “You look like a Southside thug”  
“I am.” Mickey grinned at her. “But I’m also into dick,”  
He winked at her. Anyone listening in wouldn’t have believed it was Mickey Milkovich talking. The world of Terry seemed so far away as to be forgotten. 

Over the weeks, he found himself telling Daisy a lot about his past, his relationship with Ian. He even talked about Terry and Daisy looked up from where she was fixing Mickey’s “Ian Galagher” tattoo. Her eyes were full of tears.  
“And Ian works with Karma? When am I gonna meet him? Hey she give you a tea yet? That woman is talented! And you guys are still together?”  
Mickey smiled at the barrage of questions, and Daisy saw how his blue eyes crinkled up.  
“Yeah he works with Karma. They’re as crazy as each other. He’s picking me up tonight. So yeah we’re still together. We’ve been through shit, but somehow come through it. And Ian is with me.”  
He looked down blushing. “It’s all I ever wanted.”  
Daisy grinned.  
“And you’re done. Gallagher. 2 ‘L’s”  
“Thanks, Daisy.”  
Ian swung by the shop that evening to pick Mickey up. Daisy looked the redhead up and down before sidling up to Mickey.  
“Nice, man. Very very nice”  
He grinned at her.  
“You ready to go Gallagher?”  
“Yup. Nice to meet you, Daisy”  
“Likewise. See you tomorrow Mickey”  
“Yeah. See ya.”  
They were walking home hand in hand when Ian saw a group of men outside the Alibi, smoking. Automatically he dropped Mickey’s hand and put his own in his pocket. Mickey looked up, looked at Ian and took Ian’s hand out of his pocket and interlaced their fingers. Then he brought their hands up and kissed Ian’s fingers.  
They were getting close to the group. Mickey nodded to a couple of the guys he knew vaguely from his pimp and dealing days. They nodded back, somewhat shell shocked by what they had just seen. Ian said nothing but his smile was so wide he looked like the joker. 

That night they were getting ready for bed and Mickey waited until Ian was in bed watching him before he took his t shirt off. He felt slightly shy as he pulled the top over his head. Ian was smiling at him.  
“Hey what’s going on with your tat Mick?”  
“Huh?”  
Mickey looked deliberately vague.  
“Hey come here. It looks pink.”  
Mickey climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Ian, kneeling up to let him examine his chest. He was smiling gently down at Ian as his fingers ran over the ‘Gallagher’. Ian leant forward to kiss Mickey’s chest before pulling him down with him.  
“You never stop surprising me.”  
“Yeah?”  
Ian raked his fingers through Mickey’s hair, causing his boyfriend to visibly relax and nuzzle into Ian’s neck.  
“Yeah.” Ian whispered.  
Mickey turned his head to gaze on his boyfriends face.  
“It needed doing. If I’m gonna be yours, then it needs to be spelled right.”  
“You’re mine?”  
Mickey shrugged.  
”I know my life is tied up with you, Ian. I can’t see anything else.”  
“Good.”  
They kissed softly.

Ian walked into the House of Pain. Daisy was sat at the desk. She grinned when saw who’d come in.  
“He’s not here.”  
“I know. I wanted to see you. “  
“Ooh. Colour me intrigued! Let’s sit down.”  
Ian took a deep breath.  
“I’m gonna ask Mickey to marry me”  
Daisy squealed and grabbed his hands.  
“Oh Ian! Thats brilliant!”  
”But rather than rings I though we could get matching ring tattoos?”  
“Oh yeah.” Daisy was enthusiastic “I’ve done a few of them.”  
Ian showed her his bracelet.  
“I was thinking something like this?”  
Daisy peered at the knot and looked thoughtful.  
“An infinity knot. Hey! I’ve seen something like this. Recently. Hold on.”  
She rummaged around behind the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She showed Ian.  
“That’s exactly it! How did you know?”  
Daisy's grin was triumphant.  
“I didn’t.”she said pointing to the MM in the corner.  
“Mickey?” Ian whispered.  
She nodded.


	7. Lammas or You Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammas/Lughnasagh is the first harvest - the grain harvest. Time to reap what was sown during the year. This is the first of the three celebrations honouring the home and the family.

Lip’s son, Charlie, had had the catholic baptism his maternal grandparents so desperately wanted. Mickey and Ian had offered to run Frank interference and keep the parental Gallagher away for the whole day. They had found him at the Alibi and taken position to keep a close eye on the already drunk man. Mickey checked his phone.   
“OK I got this, Red. You get off to the christening.”  
“Wait, what? I’m not leaving you here alone.”  
“It’s your nephew, man. Go. I’m not alone. I’m in the fucking Alibi.”  
Kev leaned over the bar.  
“Mick’s told me what’s needed, Ian. We’ve got this. “  
Ian looked at his boyfriend, who was smiling at him, head on one side. Mickey knew what family meant to Ian and how much he wanted to go. Ian kissed his lover and ran.  
Kev looked at Mickey questioningly.  
“I’m surprised, Mickey, you offering to keep an eye on Frank.”  
“Fuck, it matters to Ian. He really wants to be there. the kid’s middle name is Ian for fucks sake. He should be there.“  
“Wow. That’s really decent Mickey.” Kev came around and hugged him.   
Mickey shrugged, embarrassed by the warmth of Kev’s response.

Ian was sitting on their sofa with Mickey leaning back in his boyfriend’s arms, head on Ian’s chest and his feet up on the sofa. They were watching a Van Damme marathon, only partly concentrating. Ian was running his fingers through Mickey’s hair causing Mickey to practically purr under Ian’s touch. Iggy bumbled into the living room on his phone.   
“Yeah.... No... “ He caught sight of the pair on the sofa.  
“Ewwwww guys. Nah it’s just Gallagher...... Yeah of course Ian Gallagher..... well cos he lives here. No, not just him. With Mick-  
Iggys voice was surprised, but the squeal that came down the phone caused him to pull it away from his ear.  
“Christ Mandy. Yeah OK.”   
Iggy moved closer to the pair.   
“Mandy. Say hi”  
He put the phone on speaker.  
“Hi Mandy” chorused Ian and Mickey.   
“What the fuck? Ian you’re there? With Mickey? I mean how? What the very fuck? And why the fuck didn’t anyone tell me?”  
Ian waited for Mandy to stop screeching.  
“I don’t have your number Mandy.” Ian was tying to calm his bestie, but with little success.  
“Iggy does.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t know that until right now.” He looked up at Iggy, who shrugged.  
“My bad, man.”  
”And Mickey!” Continued Mandy. “How are you dick face?”  
“Yeah I’m doing OK.”  
Mickey arched his back leisurely as Ian continued scratching his head.   
“They’re being disgusting!” said Iggy.   
“All sweet and romantic and crap”  
Mandy's voice had a catch.   
“That’s OK Iggy. I think they deserve it.”   
Mickey stretched to look up at Ian and got a kiss for his efforts.   
“So when are you coming to see us?”  
“This weekend apparently. Iggy invited me to meet Denise.“  
“Cool. We’ll be here. See you then Mandy. Love you.”  
That was Ian.   
“Yeah” added Mickey. “I love you too bitch”  
“Me too” said Iggy.   
There was a choked sob and a “Bye guys. I love you too” and the phone went dead. 

Debbie was pacing the kitchen. She’d invited Ian and Mickey over with the hidden agenda of getting them to move back to the Gallagher house. Debbie was struggling. Struggling with paying the bills, struggling with stopping Frank using the house as a doss house for him and his pals, struggling with keeping Liam in school. She needed help. She needed her brother. But she wasn’t going to go in like that. She wasn’t going to beg.   
The back door opened and Ian walked in with Mickey. The two were laughing about something. It irritated Debbie. Here she was fighting every day, and these two bozos stroll in laughing.  
“There you are!” She snapped.   
That stopped them. Mickey felt Ian tense up and squeezed his hand.  
“Hi to you too Debbie” Ian’s voice was pointed.   
“Sorry. It’s been a hard few months.”  
“OK. Whats going on?a“  
Mickey looked at the two siblings and went to get a cup of coffee. He took a gulp and made a face.   
“What’s this shit?”  
“It’s all I could get.” shrugged Debbie.   
“It’s disgusting.” But he didn’t throw it away.   
Ian sat down.   
“What gives Debs?”  
Debbie took a deep breath.   
“When are you coming home?”  
“I don’t know. Might not be. We’re saving for an apartment. “  
Debbie paused. Time to play the Liam card.   
“But Liam needs you.”  
Mickey could see this affected Ian, but he was trying to hide it.   
“What’s up with Liam?”  
Debbie sat down and sighed.   
“He hasn’t been going to school. And now it’s the vacation, he’s never home. I’m worried.”  
Ian looked concerned.   
“Who’s here?”  
“Me and Franny, dad and whoever he brings home, Liam and sometimes Carl, though he’s at Kelly’s a lot, when he’s not at school; Lip and Tami never come over and.....”  
“And you though good old Ian would come here and fix everything?” Ians tone was hard.  
“No...... yes. “ Debbie looked down at the table.   
“And where would we sleep?”  
“Uh we?”  
Mickey raised an eyebrow then.   
“Yeah, Debs, we. Me and Mickey”  
“Oh. I didn’t think you would both....” This was not going according to her plan. She tried again. 

“Well dad’s in your old room. Liam is supposed to be in there too. And Carl when he shows up. I’m in Dads and Franny’s in Fiona’s And so, I thought you would have my old room”  
Ian laughed but there was no humour there  
“you’re having a laugh. Put Franny in there, you take Fiona’s room and we’ll take the master. There’s two of us.”  
Debbie flushed.   
“Franny’s used to the big room...”  
Ian shrugged. “OK. I’ll have a word with Liam. How much of Fiona’s money is left?”  
Debbies face closed. Ian’s next sentence sounded irritated.   
“Debbie. How much is left?”  
“Not much” she whispered.   
“Fuck. That’s why the coffee is so bad. If we were to come back, and Mick and I would have to discuss that, in addition to the bedroom change, Mickey would also take over managing the house and the money.”  
“Mickey?!” Debbie was incredulous.   
“Yeah. He’s good with numbers and money. Think about it Debs. I gotta get to work. “   
Ian got up, looked at Mickey who waggled his eyebrows at him. Ian smiled, bent down to kiss him and left.   
Mickey refilled the coffee cup and sat down.   
“Right, little red. Now that you’ve pissed your brother right off, let’s talk. What the fuck is going on?”  
Debbie stuck her chin out but Mickey just kept looking at her raising an eyebrow with a sardonic smile on his face. Eventually Debbie broke first. Tears rolling down her face she started talking.   
“So... “ sniff “Fiona left me in charge. But then Lip moved Tami in and she was so horrible to me when he wasn’t around. I was left in charge. Not Lip. And then they left. And Frank keeps having after hours parties. And Franny can’t sleep. And there are always strange men around. Friends of Frank. The bathroom is disgusting. And I haven't seen Liam in days. And I’m so tired. And I don’t know where the money has gone but we never seem to have enough food. I think Frank and his friends have midnight feasts. And I’m so tired. And Franny can’t sleep and and and “  
“And why the fuck didn’t you tell Ian all this?” Asked Mickey.  
“I didn’t want him to think I couldn’t cope.”  
“But you can’t cope.”  
Debbie sighed, wiping her eyes. “No”  
“OK. I’ll talk to Ian. I can’t promise anything. But I’ll talk to him “  
Thank you, Mickey.” Debbie got up and moved to hug him.  
“You’ll owe me.”  
“I know. “  
“I’ll call it in.”  
“I know.”  
“All right then.”  
Mickey looked at his watch.   
“Right” he huffed. “I’m off. I’ll have a chat with Ian at the weekend.”  
“Thanks Mick. “  
“Don’t thank me yet Red. I’m gonna have to suck a lot of ginger dick.”  
“Ewwwwwwww. Mickey!”  
Mickey’s laugh could be heard all the way down the path.

The weekend rolled around and Mandy had been welcomed back into the fold. She’d hugged the menfolk tightly and smiled at Denise. Iggy had got the beers out but given Denise an orange juice, something both Mandy and Ian noticed. They all sat down and Iggy took Denise’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“Um I um we’re glad you’re all here. Um. Me n Denise have got an announcement.”  
Ian caught Mandy’s eye. Mickey was as always oblivious.   
“What, man?”  
“Me n Denise. Well. We’re having a baby.”  
The two looked at each other smiling.   
The other three looked at them, all grinning warmly. It was rare to see a Southside pregnancy so happily announced.   
“Great news bro.” Said Mickey and went to hug his brother, smacking him on the back. Ian came next giving both Iggy and Denise a hug. Finally Mandy was there.   
“Thanks for asking me here Iggy” She whispered in his ear.   
Iggy looked confused. “You’re my sister.”  
“I know. But thank you”  
Mickey went outside for a smoke. Mandy joined him.   
“How are you Mickey, really?”  
“Really? I’m happy Mands, really happy.”  
“I’m glad. For you both.“  
“How long you staying?“  
Just overnight. Go back tomorrow. Why.”  
Mickey smiled. “Just wanted to make sure you’d be here.”  
She looked questioningly at him, raising her eyebrow.   
“If I tell you. You have to promise not to say anything to Ian.”  
“I promise tell me tell me tell me” Mandy was excited.   
“I’m gonna propose. “  
“Marriage?”  
“No, a toast. Of course, marriage”  
He looked at Mandy’s face.   
“Right. Stop that right fucking now.”  
Mandy managed to pull her face together and went back in to talk to Ian about anything and everything. Mickey stood in the doorway and watched them. Ian’s pleasure at having Mandy around warmed him.  
That night Mickey broached the subject of Debbie  
“She knows she fucked up, Ian”  
“I know. But should we clean it up for her?”  
“Wouldn’t Fiona or Lip have helped you?”  
Ian sighed.  
“Yeah they would.” Then he thought of something. “But what if leaving here causes problems for Iggy and Denise?“  
Mickey nodded.   
“We’ll talk to them tomorrow. And if it’s OK?”  
Ian nodded.  
“We’ll talk to Debbie again”  
Mickey smiled and breathed out.   
“Now that’s sorted.... “ he waggled his eyebrows.  
Ian smirked and pulled off his shirt before pulling Mickey to him in for a leisurely kiss. 

They lay in their bed, Mickey on his side, Ian on his back. Their breathing was slowly returning to normal. Mickey was tracing shapes on Ian’s chest, a sure sign that he was pondering something. Ian didn’t push him, but ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Hey firecrotch”  
“Hey Mickey “  
“I think I want to tell everyone we’re together”  
Ian giggled.  
“I think they already know.”  
Mickey was looking at him, smiling. Ian caught his gaze, the the wonder in his eyes.   
“It’s just a piece of paper.” whispered Mickey. “But I want it. With you.”  
“You do?” Ian was whispering too now.   
“Yeah. So will you.... Will you marry me Ian?”  
Ian’s smile widened. “Yeah Mick. Yeah I’ll marry you!”

August began with another happy announcement in the Milkovich house. Mandy squealed and hugged her brother and Ian so tightly they both had to extract themselves to breathe. Iggy and Mickey went out for a smoke and a chat. Iggy admitted he was hoping Mickey and Ian would move out soon so they could get ready for the baby. Apparently Denise’s mum was going to move in. Mickey grinned.   
“Looks like it could be your lucky day.”  
The newly engaged pair went to visit Lip, Tami and the baby. On the way Ian felt the need to confess something.   
“I went to see Daisy the other day”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah I wanted to ask about wedding band tattoos.”  
Mickey stopped and looked up at him.   
“Did you, now?”  
“Yeah and she showed me some drawings that were exactly what I’d been thinking about.”  
“Wasn’t that lucky?” Mickey smirked at Ian.   
Ian took Mickey’s hand and kissed it.   
“Yeah. Yeah it was!”  
Mickey was still smirking. Ian pulled him back.   
“You knew “ he accused.   
“Course I knew. Daisy couldn’t wait to tell me!”  
“You never said.” Ian pouted.   
“Neither did you.” Mickey pulled Ian close to him.   
“Would it have changed anything?” He murmured into Ian’s lips.   
“Not at all” sighed Ian, happily falling into the kiss.

Their first errand went well. Lip even shook Mickey’s hand. He’d seen first hand how much Mickey loved his little brother and how much better Ian was when Mickey was around.   
They agreed with Lip that they would go back to the house and take over from Debbie, assuming Debs agreed with their terms. Lip said that he and Tami would try and get over there more if Ian was going to be there. Ian had a cuddle with Charlie and even Mickey admitted he was cute.   
Their next stop was to see Daisy.  
“So, who did the asking in the end?” She laughed.  
“I did.” Said Mickey proudly.   
“But if he hadn’t, I was gonna.” Added Ian.   
Mickey looked over at his fiancé.  
“I knew Mandy would want to be there, and I knew she was off today. I knew you’d want her there.”  
Ian’s face was soft.  
“Thank you.” He turned to Daisy.   
“Mandy’s my best friend and”  
“And Mickey’s sister” finished Daisy.   
“What?” She said to Ian’s surprised face. “You think we don’t talk?”  
Next stop was Karma. As expected she was beside herself with joy and immediately began planning a wedding tea blend for them.  
Ian took a deep breath.   
“Right.” He said. “Let’s go find Debbie.”  
Frank had had another wild party the previous night and there were still bodies in the living room. Franny was obviously exhausted and whinging. Mickey thought this could only work in their favour.   
Ian looked around in disgust. Then he and Mickey worked together to empty the house of hungover Southside trash. They found Debbie in the kitchen looking both furious and scared at the same time The fridge door was open and empty.   
“Ok Debs. We’re coming back”   
Debs looked up and smiled tightly and suspiciously.   
“Frank shouldn’t be in with the boys, so Franny can either be in Fiona’s room with you or in the boys room. You can choose. We will take the master.”  
Debbie nodded, subdued. The previous nights shenanigans had taken its toll.   
“Mick and I will take over running the house, so we’re gonna need to know where the money is and how much there is. No more hiding.”  
“OK Ian” said Debbie meekly  
“And we’ve got some news.”  
Debbie looked up at that.   
Ian smiled and took Mickey’s hand.   
“We’re engaged.”


	8. The Autumn Equinox or In Perfect Balance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second harvest (fruit) celebrates balance. Time to honour the darkness, count your blessings and embrace nature.

By September Mickey and Ian had moved back into the Gallagher house and things were already very different. Frank was complaining about it every night at the alibi.  
“There’s a fucking Milkovich in my house telling me what I can or can’t do.” He stormed.   
And a good thing too from what I hear. And don’t forget it’s not your house, Frank, it’s Fiona’s remember?” Retorted Kev.   
Mickey had made a number of changes. Having looked at the finances, he worked out what they all needed to bring in to keep the house afloat, Franny and Liam exempted. He had installed a lock on the fridge, with a code that changed weekly and you only got the code by paying your share. Money was kept in his an Ian’s room which also now had a lock on the door. All the bills had been paid and the bathroom and the kitchen were looking fairly decent again.   
The first time Frank tried to bring home some “friends” for a ‘party’, Ian and Mickey were waiting for them with the bat, having been prewarned by Kev. The evictees attempted to party in the street but a neighbour’s quick call to the cops had them all being carted away in a van.   
Liam had been found and persuaded to come home after the summer. Initially despondent and angry, he had cheered up no end once he realised Mickey Milkovich was going to be his brother in law. School life hadn’t always been easy for the youngest Gallagher and having a Milkovich in his corner was really gonna help. He also knew that Carl was infamous amongst his peers so between the two he was actually looking forward to starting school.   
Carl has returned to military school and wouldn’t be home til Christmas. Frank’s stuff was all dumped in the single bedroom and Franny and Liam shared the larger bedroom happily.

It wasn’t all plain sailing however. One afternoon in mid September, Karma called Daisy at lunchtime to tell Mickey about Ian’s strange reaction to a customer. Daisy gave Mickey the rest of the day off and he ran as fast as he could to Infinitea.   
When Mickey walked into the café, it seemed very quiet. Karma was looking out for him and took him to a corner booth where Ian was sitting miserably. Red rimmed eyes looked up at him and Mickey saw sadness and shame in his face.   
“Hey there, Gallagher.” Mickey sat opposite him, taking the redheads hands in his.   
Karma appeared briefly with a pot of tea and 2 cups. Then she made herself scarce. Mickey waited a few minutes before pouring a deliciously scented tisane into the two cups. Then he spoke.   
“Karma said a customer upset you?”  
“He recognised me.”  
“Oh?”  
“Said I looked older but still fuckable.”  
Mickey knew what this was about now. The customer had seen Ian’s porno, something not even Mickey could stand to watch.   
“Okay well he was pretty disgusting approaching you like that but....” Ian cut him off with a wail.   
“Don’t you see? It’s never gonna be ok. Mickey, the crap I did will always come to poison us. We’re never gonna get past it.”  
Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Mickey took a deep breath.   
“We ARE past it Ian.” He gesticulated with his arm. “And perhaps none of this could have happened if we hadn’t have gone through all that.”  
Mickey pulled Ian’s hands up to his lips.   
“Do you still love me”  
“More every day.”  
“Do you still want to get married.”  
Ian smiled wanly. “Definitely.”  
“Then we are past all the rubbish and it is OK. Better than OK.”  
Ian looked up and saw the blue eyes he so loved looking at him fondly. He sniffed.   
“I’ve been a fucking idiot haven’t I”  
Mickey took a deep breath.   
“No. Not that. Never that. But We’ve both gone through a lot of change lately and maybe we need an afternoon off to get ourselves together.”  
“Afternoon off?”  
“Yeah. I’ve cleared it with Daisy and Karma. Come on Gallagher. Let’s go for a walk.”  
They finished their tea, a relaxing blend of lavender, melissa and lime flower and Mickey took Ian for a walk through a park. They looked at the turning leaves and Mickey could feel Ian’s heart rate slowing as he caressed Ian’s wrist. Ian yawned.   
“You tired Red?”  
Ian nodded sleepily  
“C’mon then. Let’s go home”

When Ian woke up, his arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Mickey. It was dark outside. He leaned into Mickey’s warmth and breathed in the comforting scent. He dropped a kiss on the back of Mickey’s neck making him giggle and stir.   
“How’re you feeling there?“  
“Much better. Much much better.” His erection was nudging between Mickey’s cheeks.  
Mickey was relieved. It was just a blip, not an episode. As Ian continued kissing and stroking Mickey’s neck and back, he found his own cock rising to the challenge.   
“So I feel.”  
Mickey laughed as Ian spun him over to pepper his face and throat with kisses.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. What did I do?”   
“You came for me. You found me when I thought I was lost.”  
Mickey pulled his face toward him.   
“I will always come for you. I will always find you. That’s my promise.”  
Ian grinned. “So, thank you”   
He ducked his head under the duvet.

Later the two descended to the kitchen where Frank and a companion were desperately trying to persuadeFranny to open the fridge door. Frank had hold of the little girl and was breathing beery breath in her face. Meanwhile his associate was blocking Debbie from getting to Frank.  
“We’re jus hungry Debs” Frank leaned down to Franny  
“You love your grandpa doncher? Doncher wanna help your grandpa”   
“Stinky! Yuk!” Exclaimed Franny, hooding her nose with her other hand.   
“Frank! Let my daughter go!” Debbie’s voice was getting shrill when Ian first entered the kitchen.  
Ian ran to pull his father off Franny, who ran into Debbies arms. Mickey went and got the bat, knocking the stranger to the floor on his way, and the two manoeuvred the two drunkards out of the back door. The bolts were flung.   
“Where’s Liam?”  
“He texted. He’s at Bill’s.”  
“OK. Why don’t you text him back and see if he can stay there tonight. I think we need to batten down the hatches tonight.”  
Mickey went to rehang the bat and locked the front door and not a minute too soon as Frank was trying the door less than a minute later.   
Franny was sobbing in her moms arms. “Don’t worry little Franny” said Debs. “Your uncles are here. They wouldn’t let anything happen to you”  
“That’s right” said Ian.  
“Let’s start dinner.”  
“It’s pasta” said Mickey. “You ladies set the table and Ian n me’ll make the sauce.   
After dinner, Debbie settled Franny and the three sat down to watch tv.   
“You want a beer Ian?”  
“Yeah. Just one”  
Mickey got three beers out of the fridge. When he came back Ian was laughing at a text.  
“It’s Kev. Frank’s found someone to sleep with apparently. Won’t be bothering us tonight. “  
“Good.”  
Mickey handed a beer to Debs  
“I’m calling in that favour little red.”  
Debbie took a gulp of beer  
“Okay.....”  
“I wanna marry your brother as soon as possible. I’d run off to the courthouse tomorrow but I reckon he’s gonna want the family and Kev and Vee and everyone there. He’s a sappy fuck. “  
“Hey! I’m right here”  
“You denying it?“  
“No. Not exactly.”  
“So Debbie. Can you organise us a wedding?”  
Debbies face was a picture.  
“Really? That’s what you want?”  
“That’s what I want. I want Ian to have the wedding he wants and deserves. And you’re gonna make it happen”  
“Now who’s the sap!” Smiled Ian.   
“Where you’re concerned. Definitely. I’ve accepted that.”  
Ian pulled Mickey down onto his lap and kissed him.   
“Ok. Mickey I’ll do it. Mickey? Mickey? MICKEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of the year. I love this universe so I may well return to it soon :). There will be an epilogue to tie up any loose ends. 
> 
> I’ve loved writing this and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it. Thank you for sticking with me!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all love an epilogue

Debbie pulled off an absolute coup with Daisy, Karma and Mandy’s help. A lot of secret phone calls had brought Fiona back to Chicago for the event. A simple December wedding at the courthouse in front of their family and closest friends, with Lip and Iggy as best men and Franny as the flower girl. The grooms and best men all wore black suits and open necked shirts. Mandy had called in a favour from one of her clients and got a sizeable discount downtown. Rather than a flower, the men wore a holly sprig in their lapels. Franny wore a dark green tartan dress that Debbie thought would do for Christmas.  
Afterwards the group headed to Infinitea for tea, biscuits (almond macaroons, Mickey’s favourite) and there, they exchanged vows. Daisy then tattooed the pair with Mickey’s infinity ring design.  
Karma’s wedding blend was white tea blended with cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger and cloves. Ian thought it smelled exactly like Mickey. Mickey thought it tasted of a home he had yearned fo his whole life and had finally found with Ian.  
For the guests it tasted like warmth, hope and Christmas all wrapped up. Karma had done it again and she basked in their amazed adoration.  
As the sun set, Debbie led them to the Gallagher back yard, where a beer and barbecue was in full swing. Tony Markovich, Kev and Vee had lifted their fence panels to create a huge space and Debbie had rummaged through discount and bargain stores for all the leftover Halloween and summer lights. Carl and Liam strung them all over the gardens to create a soft multicoloured glow. Each yard had its own barbecue set up and already smoking away, a designated “griller” at the ready. The gardens were full of family, friends, neighbours and even Frank. People had brought their own beer, wine whisky and soft drinks. And the new Milkovich-Gallaghers we’re having a great evening when their families encircled them and gave them Debbie’s final surprise gift. A night at Langams Hotel. They had all chipped in and Debbie had collected multiple vouchers to make this possible.   
As they were leaving, Mickey took Debbie’s hand  
“You done good little red. Thank you”  
She smiled and pulled him in for a hug, holding him tight.  
“Welcome to the family, brother” she whispered.

In February Iggy and Denise welcomed a little girl, Marina into their lives. She was named for his mother, which made both Mickey and Mandy have to rub their eyes in an effort not to cry. Marina was bonny, blonde haired, blue eyed and soon had everyone wrapped around her little finger. 

Mickey got word that his friend and cellmate David had been released and was off to South America with a large trunk pack with US dollars. He sent Mickey a wedding present in a large brown envelope, which meant the Milkovich-Gallaghers were able to afford to rent their own apartment. Carl had finished at military school and returned home and Kelly had moved in, meaning the couple could leave the house in good hands.

Mandy came to see them during their first month in the new place. She brought a shy looking young man who hung on her every word. Mickey liked him. Ian felt he wasn’t good enough for her, despite being a computer genius earning six figures and adoring Mandy.   
After a long conversation about jealousy with Mickey, Ian texted Mandy to apologise for his behaviour. The next time they met Nathan, Ian was much more friendly, especially after he found out Nathan was a programmer on the new Star Wars game. 

Clients at the House of Pain kept commenting on Mickey’s ring tattoo, so much so it gave him the confidence to put up his other designs. Daisy offered him a partnership once he qualified and this spurred him on even more. 

Meanwhile Karma’s folks, the owners of Infinitea, announced they had taken the unit next door to add a shop to their footprint, and they offered Ian the post of manager, which he happily accepted.

That Friday both Ian and Mickey’s parole officers were seen toasting themselves in a local bar and flashing a significant amount of cash they had won from their colleagues who hadn't believed the boys would make it. But they did.


End file.
